Angel of the Night
by Sailor Starlight Love
Summary: ***Genre: Romance, Horror, Humor, Drama*** People from anime such as DNAngel, SM, GW, and CCS get a mysterious letter in the mail inviting them to a strange school. A school of terror, romance, betrayl and unimaginable happenings...not to mention a legend


Angel of the Night by: Moon-chanz AN: I have a habit of starting things and not finishing them but I'm gonna say that I will eventually finish my Cowboy Bebop/Sailor Moon fic sometime. But for now, I give you this Sailor Moon-DNAngel-Gundam Wing-Cardcaptor Sakura fic!  
  
Prologue- The School  
  
Students: Tsukino Usagi; Tomoe Hotaru  
  
Fifteen-year-old Usagi yawns as she wakes up on a Sunday morning. Rubbing her eyes, she gets up to open the curtains...but trips over Luna, who was lying next to her bed. "Ow! Luna, I thought I said not to sleep there!" She whines rubbing her sore butt. Luna sighs, "We go through this EVERYday, Usagi. I thought you'd notice by now!" Usagi pouts and gets up, "Well, I'm not all that observant Luna." Luna shakes her head as her blonde companion heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Usagi peaks from behind the bathroom door, "Luna, could you check the mail for me?" Luna nods and makes her way down the stairs. She was surprised that nobody was up and it was noon already. Her puzzle was answered as she looks up on the kitchen fridge to see a note from Ikuko; Usagi's mom.  
  
Usagi, Shingo, your father, and I went out to the Summer Festival today. Sorry for not taking you but we didn't have the time to wake you up. We'll be gone till 5, so don't mess up the place while we're out. If you leave the house then be sure to lock the door behind you! I left ¥1000 just in case you needed anything. Love, Mom  
  
"Now I have to hear her mouth about breakfast...and she was really looking forward to that festival." She walks out the pet door in the front door and, using her teeth, picks up all the mail. Walking back in she jumps on the table and sets down the mail. "Bills, bills, bills, bills, Ikuko, Kenji.........hm. Nothing special, just the usual." Then she spotted a letter with a black seal and red envelope addressed to Usagi, "Hm?" She was about to open the letter when Usagi come downstairs, "Was it the usual Luna?"  
  
Luna looks up at her, "As a matter of fact...." She's cut off as Usagi picks up the sealed letter looking puzzled, "For me? I don't usually get any mail...." Luna gets restless as Usagi just stares at it, "Well?! Open it will ya!" Usagi smiles, "Alright, alright! Sheesh..." She lifts the seal and pulls out a red sheet of paper with black writing on it. Reading over it she gasps in shock and confusion. Luna notices this, "What does it say?" "Well...."  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru gets up in the morning and looks at her clock, "Eight AM..." She smiles when she smells breakfast coming from the kitchen. She puts on her purple slippers and walks into the kitchen to see Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna making bacon, eggs, and waffles. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Everyone turns around and smiles at her. Michiru places a plate with Hotaru's breakfast on the table, "Ohayo, Hotaru-chan." The thirteen-year- old smiles at her mother and starts to eat. Setsuna glances over at Haruka, "Was there any mail today?" Haruka laughs and sweatdrops, "I guess I forgot to check. Hold up, I'll go now." She walks out and looks in the mailbox. Flipping through the mail there's bills, tickets to recitals, order forms for car parts, catalogues...and a red envelope with a black seal. "Huh? Who's this for?" Walking in the house, she notices that it's addressed to Hotaru. She was about to open it when Michiru gets to it first and sees that it's for Hotaru. "Some people should have privacy, Haruka dear." She lightly scolds. Haruka frowns and nods as her girlfriend hands it to their adoptive daughter. Setsuna eyes it for a second but returns to eating. Hotaru takes the letter from Michiru, "What? Why would I be getting any mail?" She opens it and reads the letter, "Wha--?!" She looks over the letter again and looks confused. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna throw glances at each other. Setsuna sets down her fork, "What does it say, Hota-chan?" Hotaru looks back at it, "It says..."  
  
~*~  
  
Student: Niwa Daisuke/Dark  
  
After a night of another precious item being stolen by him, Daisuke Niwa (age 14), gets up out of bed. Being glad it was a Sunday morning he walks into his bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. 'Just another boring day...perhaps I'll go say hi to Risa and...Riku.' He blushes at the thought of Riku, hoping not to transform into Dark at the time. His first real crush was Risa, Riku's twin, but after being rejected and getting to know Riku...it turns out that he actually loved Riku instead. He sighs as he washes his hair in the shower, "Love's so confusing..." (AN: *drool* Daisuke in a shower.......I wonder how Dark would....*coughs* back to the story) As he steps out the shower he dries his hair and proceeded to brush his teeth and hair. "Daisuke-chan! Come downstairs!" He spits out the toothpaste and puts it away, "Coming!" He throws on something quick and walks down the stairs seeing Kosuke(his father), his grandfather, his mother, and his pet With. He walks up to them, "What's so urgent?" Emiko(his mother) wipes pancake mix off her hands with her apron and points to the mail on the table, "Something came for you....looks pretty weird too." Kosuke looks up from the newspaper he was reading to look over the envelope, "There's no return address." His grandfather sighs as he notices Daisuke just staring at it, "You know, if you stare long enough it might just move a little to the left...Just open it already!" Daisuke sweatdrops and then frowns as he hears a familiar voice in his head. *You know, we really don't have all day. I thought you wanted to visit Riku!*(this is when Dark talks to Daisuke in his head) Daisuke blushes could just feel the grin on Darks face. #I hate the fact that I share a mind AND body with you!# (vice-versa) *Well, you've been dealing with it for quite a while; we ARE one person you know. Perhaps you can...OPEN THE DAMN LETTER NOW!* His family notices his awkward silence and already knows that he's having a nice chat with Dark. Finally, Daisuke picks up the red envelope and reads the letter inside. After a minute he stares at the letter strangely. #*What the hell...*# (this is when Daisuke and Dark think something simultaneously.) Kosuke raises a suspicious eyebrow, "Well?" Emiko smiles happily, "Perhaps it's a love note from Riku-chan!" Daisuke blushes brightly and shakes his head, "N-no! It's not that but..." His grandfather looks on, "Just tell us what it says." "Okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
Students: Chang Wufei; Duo Maxwell; Relena Peacecraft  
  
Duo holds on to his precious braid, fearing for its *cough* HIS life, "I swear I didn't mean to, Wu-man! I meant to do it to Hiiro!" Wufei pulls Duo's braid and pulls it to the blade of his katana, "Explain." "Well....yesterday, I made a *cough*mistake*cough* and dyed Hiiro's clothes.....PINK. So, he got really mad and started chasing me around with that gun he always pulls out on nowhere. Where the hell does that gun come from anyway?" Wufei pulls the braid closer, "No birdwalking, Maxwell." Duo whimpers, "Okay, okay! Anyway, he finally caught me and cut off a whole INCH of my hard earned braid! A whole exact INCH! No less no higher! It was terrible..." Wufei yanks his braid harder, "That's why you switched the shampoo with pink hair-dye?" Duo winces and shouts," YES! Damn Wu-man, what're you tryin' to do? Scalp me?!" Wufei smirks, "Maybe." Duo pulls his braid away in fear, "Oh please! You can kill me if you like j- just...don't cut the braid! The braid is a sacred part of me that has been growing for as long as I can remember!" Quatre walks in and sweatdrops as he hears Duo plead, "Wufei, just let the braid go...and pink really looks nice on you..." He shuts up as Wufei sends him a glare that could even kill Hiiro. Just then Quatre remembered something, "Oh yeah! You guys got mail downstairs. Seems to be from the same place." Wufei and Duo look at each other questioningly then walk off to see what came for them. When they get downstairs they notice Hiiro with a red envelope in hand. Duo looks over his shoulder, "What's that?" Hiiro's eyes narrow, "Why would they send a letter for Relena here?" "HIIRO!!!" Relena runs in the room and proceeds to glomp the unsuspecting soldier...that is, until he pulls a gun to her head. Duo grins, "I guess that answers your question...by the way, Q-man said we had mail." Trowa holds up two envelopes exactly like the one addressed to Relena, "Strangely enough, they're from the same place as Relena's came from." Relena lets out a low squeak as she looks over her letter. Everyone turns to look at her, "What happened?" She looks up at Duo and Wufei and quietly tells them to open their envelopes and read inside. The two guys tear open the seal and look confusedly at what was in the letters before them. Quatre walks down the stairs and notices the suspense, "Well?" "Since when did we..."  
  
~*~  
  
Students: Kinomoto Sakura; Yue/Yukito  
  
Thirteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura wakes up at noon by the sound of her alarm clock. She groans and knocks down the alarm clock in frustration, "Stupid...clock." She yawns and sits up slightly and asks groggily, "Wha time is it Kero-chan?" Her guardian Keroberos (whom she calls Kero-chan) looks down at her angrily from his spot in the air. "Do you know how many times you've pushed the 'snooze' button, Sakura?" She tosses her pillow at him and hides back under the blankets, "So what?" He growls and flies back up, "Did you forget that today is the day we're supposed to meet with 'that kid', Touya, Yue, and the others today?! REMEMBER, it's a little thing called a reunion." She blushes brightly and gets up out of bed, "Today was the day that Syaoran came back from Hong Kong! Oh no!" Kero shakes his head and sighs, "I just hope that there are no more people like you who can't get up for the world." (AN: Little does he know!) Sakura throws on a spaghetti-strapped baby blue summer dress and matching leather sandals. She takes her sapphire earrings out of their box and puts them on carefully. Blushing slightly she picks up a large pouch that contained the gift that Tomoyo helped her make. "I hope I look nice, Tomoyo- chan helped me big time with everything." Kero flies up to her and smirks suggestively, "All this trouble you went through, you'd think he was your boyfriend or something. Eh, Sakura?" Sakura's blush brightens, "Ah! Kero-chan..." He laughs and flies out the door telling her to hurry. She grabs a matching straw hat and leaves her room, closing the door behind her. While running down the stairs she notices Kero looking at something by the front door, "What is it Kero-chan?" He floats over to her with two envelopes in hand, "These came in the mail for you and Yue." She raises an eyebrow, "Yue? You mean somebody we don't know knows about him?" He hands her the red envelope that was addressed to the other guardian, "Apparently so. This one says, Yue: A Guardian of the Mistress of the Cards and that one says, Kinomoto Sakura: Mistress of the Cards." She gasps and opens the letter addressed to her, "How..." Reading it over she frowns, "We've gotta tell the othe....ah! Now, we're extremely late!!! C'mon Kero-chan we gotta go!!" "W-wait! What did the letter say, Sakura!?" She looks back at him while running, "I'll tell you when we get to the park! Hurry up!" He sighs and quickly flies after her.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark figure is shown the shadows of a room only illuminated by the light of a full moon. He smiles darkly, bearing his unusually sharp canines to the person standing before him and he spoke in a husky, inhuman voice, "Have they been received by our players of this little game, Vivaldi?" His follower known as Vivaldi flashes a toothy grin and narrows her yellow eye, "Of course, master. We trust that they cannot refuse such an offer...even if curiosity killed the cat." The laugh together, sharing a bottle of a red liquid that resembled the pure blood of a human being. Hanging on the wall behind them was a sheet of paper that contained what was in the letters they sent out...then it fell. One could see clearly what the letter said as it fell lightly to the floor:  
  
To whom it may concern, This letter is sent to you to inform you that you have been accepted into Devil's Hand. What is Devil's Hand you ask? It is a school that tests your wits, courage, mentality, smarts and last but not least...sanity. Overall, you will see that it is a school of survival. Survival in a world that is the complete oppisite of that you already know of. In our history, nobody has ever accepted this invitation and came out either sane or, for most, even alive. You and many others were gladly accepted into this world of darkness. Perhaps, you will be lucky enough to come out alive. But, of course, that's what we said to all the others. The address is enclosed with this letter. You will find that when you enter your dorm everything you need is there for you and your roomate. Shall great misfortune come to all who refuse this offer. For eternity...and beyond. ??????????????  
  
For all those who are confused with the last line, Shi no Iinkai means Devil's Committee. I will have you vote for any pairings you like, tell me if you would like any more characters in here. ---Moon-chanz! 


End file.
